SHADOUGE: O que o amor realmente é
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Logo após revelar o verdadeiro sentimento que tinha por Rouge,Shadow morre. Agora a morcega tem que achar uma forma de recria-lo para ter seu amado de volta. Até lá, as lembranças invadem sua mente...


**SHADOUGE**

**Capítulo 1: "Project Shadow"**

O chip realmente continha o material necessário. Um "enter" e a senha é digitada: MARIA. "Gerald's Diary"... O link é acessado, e páginas e mais páginas de pequenas letras eram lidas. Apesar de aparentarem ser cansativas, os olhos passavam por tais palavras com muita vontade. A esperança no peito...

Como havia dito o nome, o Gerald's Diary contava das inúmeras pesquisas e projetos do cientista. Mas o mouse preferiu clicar especificamente em um: PROJECT SHADOW. Mais palavras, e dessa vez acompanhadas de números, explicando a cada sílaba como fora feito o trabalhoso experimento, nomeado como A Forma de Vida Suprema; e tudo aquilo – mesmo vindo de alguém considerado um louco – só para salvar a vida da neta; a neta que em muito influenciara a vida do que, mais tarde, por estas mesmas palavras, é revelado ser um ouriço.

O Diário era completo... Desde Blizard até o acordo com Black Doom, e até mesmo antes disso tudo: desde o início da vida da garota, e da existência da colônia espacial ARK, criada por Gerald para o desenvolvimento de suas pesquisas. Citava, também, a G. U. N. Isso lhe chamou a atenção...

Relatos e mais relatos... Eram informações que não acabavam mais, assim como os incontáveis dias em que o cientista havia digitado tais textos.

Momentos de felicidade e esperança, o desejo de seus sonhos se realizarem crescendo mais e mais, ou simplesmente momentos em que a angústia e a incerteza bagunçavam esta gastada mente... Acelerado e um tanto impaciente, apressado, o mouse clica na barra e faz pular para a última página. A Ilha Prisão, com contas matemáticas pelas paredes de concreto feitas minuciosamente, mas que agüentavam o mais bruto ataque. Tudo aquilo protegia um velho narigudo de bigodes acinzentados e careca suja de fuligem, avental branco, e as enrugadas mãos de anos de experiência vivida estavam presas em fortes algemas do aço mais duro que já se tenha sentido. Sentado na cadeira, tal figura não dizia nada. Apenas esperava o que viria a acontecer cinqüenta anos depois...

As últimas palavras não lhe satisfaziam. Não só as tinha lido, como também ouvido e vivido, em uma época um tanto parecida com aquela. As próximas a serem analisadas foram novamente as primeiras.

Explicações de como o DNA do extraterrestre Black Doom havia sido conseguido, o porque das cápsulas e o que elas teriam que conter para o armazenamento do início da forma de vida... Como chegou ele às conclusões de que uma vida artificial tão perfeita era capaz de ser feita. Mas o que queria mesmo era saber se umas alma artificial, com a mente da anterior, podia mesmo existir...

O relógio marca de tempo demais já havia se passado, mas tinha todo o tempo do mundo, até o fim de sua vida. Não que quisesse esperar tanto, ou simplesmente não achava que isso poderia estar tão próximo.

Algo naquela pesquisa toda lhe intriga, algo que nunca, na sua considerada ainda pouca vida, havia visto. Nomes, vários deles, e todos que talvez nem metade do mundo interessada no Projeto saiba, ou já soube. Eram os nomes dos "seguidores" do cientista, mortos no dia em que Shadow The Hedgehog foi lançado a Terra.

Isso... Acabara de se lembrar que só aquilo não era suficiente. Talvez aquele dia por enquanto já lhe bastasse. Mas a ansiedade lhe fazia querer começar logo a outra parte.

A memória do ouriço... Como recuperá-la? Teria ele, um gênio, já pensado nisso? Ele não tinha como saber que aquilo um dia seria tão importante para alguém, então por que suas idéias tocariam no assunto? Sabia que não encontraria o desejado, mas esperança era o que não podia faltar para que tudo aquilo tivesse andamento. Gerald viveu muito antes de idealizar o Project Shadow, portanto, pesquisas de diversos assuntos eram o que lá não faltavam. Por que faltaria justo esse?

Se o ato esperançoso funcionava, ou se eram os milagres que existiam... Ficara sem saber, mas a felicidade lhe deu mais do que razões para aproveitar aquilo.

"Memories"... O nome era suficiente para se saber que em ao menos uma frase haveria o assunto procurado. Uma frase... Por que pensara assim? Não sabia, mas fora mesmo tal pensamento a lhe trazer o problema agora enfrentado?

Meia hora... Até agora nada. Imaginava como alguém c0onseguia dizer algo em tantas páginas que em poucas palavras podia ser explicado. Mas, finalmente... Passou os olhos pela palavra "recuperação"... Sim, era o que estava procurando... Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia conseguido, mas tinha que agradecer, fosse lá para quem fosse.

Havia uma forma, sim, de recuperar a memória até mesmo de alguém morto. Ou melhor, de uma vida ARTIFICIAL morta. Ele encontrou a forma de criá-la, por que não a forma de RECRIÁ-LA? Foi o que pensou, foi o que encontrou. Parte dos seus problemas haviam sido resolvidos. Agora, faltava descobrir como se podia fazer entender tais palavras. Eram mais complicadas do que imaginava, e um só tropeço poderia colocar tudo a perder, ou fazer ter sido tudo em vão. Recomeçar não seria fácil.

O corpo ainda estava lá, intacto, repousando naquela cápsula. "Repousando"... Queria poder usar tal palavra para o caso. Mas um dia seria, sim, apenas um repouso. Sim, tinha este sonho, ia realizá-lo. Mas talvez não fosse deixar o ouriço em paz um só segundo. Mas tal mente e alma, que ia recriar, reclamaria? Não sabia. Não queria pensar nisso. Por que se preocupar com o que não era necessário?

Ainda estaria aquele cérebro cheio de informações? Sim. Pelo menos era o que Gerald dissera: "a Forma de Vida Suprema é suprema, portanto, não tem defeitos". Pelo menos era no que o criador de Shadow queria acreditar. Talvez fosse verdade, talvez não. Mas já sabia que o ouriço era capaz de ter sentimentos. Primeiro por Maria, depois por um certo alguém... Quem? Já sabia... Já tinha certeza.

Não era um processo fácil. Sabia que Black Doom não podia lhe ajudar, mas não precisava: guardara em segurança o DNA de tal ser com pelugem preta listrada de um vermelho vivo que acediava sua vontade de ir cada vez mais rápido com tudo aquilo.

De repente, pensamentos preocupantes foram passando pela sua mente. Daria mesmo tudo certo? Ele seria mesmo perfeito? Perfeitamente igual ao anterior? Não sabia. Queria acreditar que sabia tudo melhor do que antes. Ele se lembraria do Sonic Heroes, de todas as suas batalhas, de todos os aliados e inimigos... Da ARK, da GUN, de Black Doom, e, sim, de Gerald e Maria. E claro, de mais um certo alguém. Afinal, lhe pertencia.

Os cansados olhos lêem as ultimas palavras do dia, a não ser que tivesse ficado lá por mais tempo que aquilo. Essas palavras lhe alegram, mais do que nunca. Era aquela frase que, de tanta empolgação, não terminara de ler.

"A Forma de Vida Suprema é suprema, portanto, não tem defeitos. Não pode ser derrotada, apenas enfraquecida. Não pode ser morta, apenas adormecida. Seus pontos vitais são seu CORAÇÃO e seu CÉREBRO. Ambos não param. Se pararem, é porque o corpo do ouriço aguarda outros. 'Eterno' é seu sobrenome".

Os olhos esverdeados começam a fechar, as luvas brancas largavam o mouse, e as sensíveis orelhas não ouviam mais qualquer aviso dado pela máquina. Pela primeira vez sentia que o colan lhe apertava.

- Shadow... Você irá voltar, eu prometo! E... Dessa vez... Não perderá um só segundo da sua vida...

Tudo se apaga, mas trevas não podiam reinar onde um coração era iluminado pela esperança...


End file.
